User talk:Djrocks88
Jedimasterlink (Talk) 01:09, August 8, 2011 Adding Images Hi. A few times now you've added the code for an image to a page immediately before the section header. This breaks the header coding and messes up the way the page looks when you go to view it. Please use the preview button (next to the publish button) before you publish your edits (especially when adding images) to make sure the page looks ok before you publish. Also, welcome to Zeldapedia! if you need any help, feel free to ask me or any of the these fine folks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 17:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, so I specifically sent you a message about the adding images right before section headers thing, and unless you've had that carpenter edit open since before I sent the message, you apparently just ignored it. At this point though you've most definitely had a chance to read at least my first message. I know you're only trying to help, and that the header problems you're causing are an honest mistake, but you're continuing to break the coding and we've contacted you as directly as possible about it. :So bottom line, if you keep breaking header code with images like that, we will eventually just have to block you.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::You have received two warnings thus far about image placement. You will be blocked if it happens again. Also, if you can't get high-quality images, don't even bother uploading it. In the Morpha image you uploaded, I could barely tell it was Morpha. We have users who can upload high-quality images. Leave it to them. - McGillivray227 20:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure to read your messages as soon as you get them in the future, and check to see if your edits are being reverted and why, and it'll be fine. Oh, and when you edit someone's talk page, just make a new header. Headings like "responses" aren't general sections for any person to respond to something, they were just what another user put as the heading of their message when they left it earlier, like the subject line of an e-mail.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I am quitting I only cause trouble so FIERCE DEKU just block me i suck at everything i just cause stress and i dont want to be mean and im sorry Fierce deku forwat i did and im sorry Zeldapedia and im sorry world so goodbye Person Infobox That thingy is a person infobox, which is a pre-made template on Zeldapedia. You can copy the code for it from the left side of this page. When you type something after one of the = signs, it will appear under that heading. If you don't put anything after an = sign, that heading will be left out of the infobox when it is displayed on the page. When you see something like this, you can often go to a page that already has it, and figure out the code by looking at it in edit view. If that's not working though you can of course ask about it too.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Response No one hates you. Yes a bunch of your edits were changed or reverted but that's because you're not familiar with editing yet. Everyone has a lot of their edits changed when they first join. Having your edits undone or moved/reworded is a normal part of editing a wiki, especially when you're first learning. It doesn't mean anyone has anything against you, your edits just had mistakes because you're very new here, and so people changed things to make the wiki better. No hate or anything of the sort involved.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC)